Friendless together
by PrismaTrumpet
Summary: Sherlock never had friends , nor did he ever want any , yet the more time he spends with the new boy ,John Watson, the more he begins to wonder if he really is friendless.John never had any real friends and he saw no reason why he and Sherlock should both be alone, so they diced to be friendless together. Kid!lock . Friendship , humor and brotherly moments


**Helloooooooo. This is just an Idea I got after too much Google at 2am . This is not a johnlock fic , but it could be seen as one. It's main focus is on Sherlock and John becoming friends as kids. **

**I'm American, so obviously I might get some things wrong as far as culture goes. I did do some research but I still might miss some things, if it's something major than please correct me. **

**Sherlock: age 8**

**John: 8**

**Mycroft: 16**

**Enjoy**

"Come on boys, let me look at you."

The two Holmes brothers reluctantly stood in front of their care taker, Mrs. Hudson. It was their first day back to school , much to the youngest's displeasure. The young Sherlock insisted he could learn much more with his books than in some slow paced classroom full of idiots.

"Now Mycroft, I want you to watch out for your brother," Mrs. Hudson adjusted the older boy's tie before turning her gaze to Sherlock, "As for you Mister, just because you may be smarter than everyone , does not mean you have to let everyone know it. BEHAVE."

Sherlock shifted uncomfortably in his uniform jumper," _what's the point of being smart if you can't even show it off .." _he thought bitterly to himself. The elderly woman smoothed the young boy's slicked down curls. " Be good, the both of you, now be off with ya!"

The two boys walked out of the house and threw the gate until they were on their way to the bus station. Mycroft looked over his shoulder to make sure Mrs. Hudson wasn't watching them , when he saw that she wasn't he smirked deviously. He grabbed his little brother's head and rustled the dark locks until all the work spent jelling and combing down the curls was wasted. Sherlock swatted his brother's hands away until they left his hair.

"See you at school curly-Shirley!" Called the elder brother as he ran down the street and out of his younger brother's site. Sherlock huffed at his brother's actions after readjusting his hair ,and cursing Mycroft a thousand trips to hell, he continued walking down the street. The boy reached the bus stop just as his bus pulled out. He wasn't worried , he knew the bus would be back in about 23 minutes , so he sat down on a bench . After digging around in his dark blue messenger bag, he pulled out a novel and began reading.

It was only after Sherlock heard the mocking cries of some older boys did he bother looking up. Three boys , who appeared to be a little older than Mycroft , were surrounding a little blond boy walking ( or limping rather) to the beach just to the left of Sherlock. The first thing Sherlock notice and what appeared to be the cause of the harassment was the limp.

_Hmm…legs are even length…if it's a nerve problem he'd be in more pain and probably used to the teasing which he apparently isn't ...so it's an injury…He's not that muscular…probably injured trying some sport….not tan, so…probably not from an incident on holiday…his hair cut suggest military family…probably his father….probably just moved hear…_

That's how Sherlock's mind worked, constantly trying to deduce everything he can simply from one distant glance at the boy. He could also tell that they were in the same year, despite the young look of the other boy. Sherlock laughed a little to himself , no one in his class has ever kept his attention this long.

"What's wrong brat?"one of the older boys called " Have a good shag with your boyfriend last night?"

"I would tell him not to _walk _away from this fight but I don't think that's goanna be a problem."

Sherlock frowned at the teasing , he knew what is was like to be harassed over stupid things. He didn't know what it was , pity , boredom or some other distant emotion but Sherlock rose from his seat and spoke up.

"Why don't you three kill yourselves and save the gene pool from your astounding ignorance!"

Well , that succeeded in taking the bullies attention from the little blonde boy, however it was now focused on Sherlock.

"What did you say you little twat?" the two older boys began closing in on Sherlock . The other little boy looked at Sherlock , his eyes were filled with shook , thanks and tears barely hanging in his eyes. Sherlock , not doing what do and for once in his life wished Mycroft was hear, backed up until the back of his knees hit the bench. The three boys closed in on him, the dark haired boy didn't need his intelligence to see there was no way to win this fight and shut his eyes tightly. He expected to feel a blow to the face , but it never came. What did come however , was a loud battle cry and the sound of someone being tackled to the ground. Sherlock opened his eyes and saw that the other little boy had not only managed to tackle one of the boys but was actually hitting him.

This was when a bus official came out on forcefully pulled the blonde boy off the bully. "Alright!, "the official cried in a booming voice "I don't know or want to hear about what is going on here , now I want all of you to get on that bus , go to school, and not let me catch you fighting again or I will take serious action!"

The fight was over , who was the winner and who was the loser was unclear, and with heads hung the boys took their seats on the bus.

"I'm John by the way , John Watson." The newly introduced John held out his hand in a friendly manner , but Sherlock was reluctant . He didn't have friends , nor did he ever intended to make any. John slowly put his hand down slightly confused at the boy's behavior. " So…what's your name?"

"Sherlock Holmes."

The seat next to Sherlock was already occupied , otherwise john would have sat there, so John settled for the seat behind him. The bus ride wasn't long but the heavy silence made it seem to last forever.

"Um…Thank you for standing up for me." John said as he leaned forward in his seat.

"Thank you for tackling that bully."

John wasn't sure why he had attacked the older boy , maybe out of anger. Or maybe he tackled him as a way to repay Sherlock for standing up for him. Once again the ride was silent, even the bullies in the back of the bus remained silent. The bus stopped about a block from the school and the boys got off. John hobbled as fast as he could to keep up with Sherlock in fear that the bullies might go for a second attack.

"let me guess," Sherlock said looking down at John's leg " Sport accident, your Military father wanted to toughen you up but you got hurt instead , which upset your father greatly and so you limp around trying to get some pity from him….am I right?"

John blinked in surprise, "How did you…?" Sherlock didn't answer he just smirked to himself he loved the surprised looks he gets after deducting someone.

"That's brilliant."

Now Sherlock had a surprised look on his face, he never had a genuine compliment on his skills. Yet here was this boy who he barely knew in amazement at this skill of Sherlock's that usually got the poor boy hit. Sherlock gave a true smile for the third time in his short life and thanked John for the compliment.

The boys didn't speak to each other for the rest of the morning , even when the bullies returned to issue verbal threat. They were in the same class but sat far away from each other. John wasn't so happy about being new on the first day back to school. Had he been new a week into school , he might have gotten a chance to introduce himself in fount of the class and attract friends , but being new on the first day just meant taking your seat and avoiding all the stares and whispers from your fellow students.

It wasn't until lunch that the boys finally acknowledged each other. Sherlock was sitting alone ,as usual, john saw this and didn't see the point in both of them eating alone. " Mind if I join you?" he asked , Sherlock's reply was an apathetic shrug. Sherlock was only half listening to John talk about the move , as he was in the middle of an experiment. He pinched some of red onion marmalade off his sandwich, placed it in his mouth and began sucking. The point of the experiment was to see if he could guess all the ingredients simply from sucking on a small portion. John was about to ask what he was doing when a bubbly girl with long brown pig tails approached the boys.

"Hi Sherlock," she said in sweet voice. Sherlock swallowed the onion fragment he was sucking on and ,almost as if it was painful, said "Hi Molly."

"My mum pack some extra biscuits if you want some, and maybe we could eat lunch together…"

"Can't, busy" with that said he went back to sucking on the marmalade.

"I'm John!" john said in a last ditch effort to introduce himself. Molly look slightly confused at the sudden outburst then slowly walked away back to her friends. John sighed ,_socially awkward _he said to himself. John didn't say much for the rest of lunch , occasionally Sherlock would take a break from his experiment and the two boys would make small talk.

"hear suck this." Sherlock handed John a thin piece of onion, which John accepted and began to suck. John wasn't sure why he was going along with the boy's queer antics but , he figured if could get him a friend than he would suck on the onion.

At break the all the children went outside and quickly formed their groups to play games. Due to his leg, John reframed from joining in any activities ,in favor of sitting against the wall with Sherlock. Like at lunch, the boys didn't say much. Not for lack of trying on either's part , John would ask Sherlock question and Sherlock really tried to answer them but he wasn't accustomed to answering questions about himself and found it quite hard. He could recite the periodic table by heart on command yet when asked what his favorite snack was he suddenly forgets every snack he has ever eaten. The boys sat in a comfortable silence until the break ended and they went back to the class room.

Eventually the school day ended and the students rushed out the doors to the freedom of the afternoon. Sherlock walked to the bus stop and was greeted by his brother.

"Hey Shirley, make any friends?"

Sherlock , who hadn't forgotten this morning's incident , ignored his brother. The bus arrived but quickly filled , Mycroft said there was enough room but Sherlock remained were he stood stating that he would catch the next one . Mycroft then jumped off the bus and stood next to his stubborn brother." Look if you're still mad about this morning I'm really sorry." Mycroft placed a hand on his brother's shoulder but Sherlock jerked away from the touch.

"Hey Sherlock."

It was john , much to Sherlock's relief. He could practically hear Mycroft smirking as john approached.

"Hi, I'm Mycroft Sherlock's older ,non- psychotic brother." John shook his hand while Sherlock muttered something about being a sociopath. The bus arrived just then and the boys quickly filed on the bus before it filled up. John took the window seat next Sherlock and Mycroft sat in front of them.

"So…what are you doing after school? I have a doctor's appointment, I actually like going to the doctor, I was thinking about being one when I grow up." This was one of those times were Sherlock wasn't sure how to respond , should he answer the question or comment on john's statement? He chose neither and instead said this:

"John, I must warn you I don't have friends , nor do I make any."

John nodded , "I see…." John turned his gaze out the window before speaking again "That's kind of like me.. I've never had friends , even at my old schools, and I'm not really good at making them."

"Yes, I saw at lunch."

There was silence , and then laughter as both boys suddenly found Sherlock's comment hilarious. Mycroft turned around to see what was so funny that his brother was laughing , the expression on the older boy's face was enough to send a new wave of laughter over the younger boys. When the boys finally regained their composure they were leaving the bus. Sherlock grabed john by the arm and pulled him to the side " what I said on the bus about making friends was true."

John trying to hide his disappointment nodded they turned to walk away but then john turned back around. "What I said about not having friends was true to," John wasn't even sure if Sherlock could hear him but continued on " I just thought there wasn't a point in both of us to be friendless, I thought maybe we could be friendless together…"

Sherlock was shocked at the proposition , maybe being friendless with someone else would be an interesting change. It certainly could be a benefit , someone to help in his experiments, someone to plot against Mycroft with, and talking out loud to himself wouldn't look as weird with another person around. After making up his mind , Sherlock turned over his shoulder and replied with an "Okay".

Sherlock turned around and walked away , as did john. Mycroft was waiting for his brother and instantly bombarded him with questions and , as usual, Sherlock ignored him. It was a short walk from the bus station to their home in one of the more well off neighborhoods. They were greeted by Mrs. Hudson at the door.

" Shirley made a friend! Shirley made a friend!" Mycroft sung in a taunting voice.

"Mycroft is an idiot! Mycroft is an idiot!" Sherlock taunted back until Mrs. Hudson intervened."Boys ! that's quite enough of that !Now Sherlock, I have told you numerous times to not call people 'idiot' , I want you to apologize to your brother." Sherlock pouted

"Mycroft, I'm sorry you're an idiot."

"Sherlock!"

But it was too late,as Sherlock had taken off up the stairs as soon as he gave the apology. He pretended not to hear Mrs. Hudson calling him down the stairs a he slammed his door. He knew it was rude to ignore her (she was the only adult he had any true respect for) but he did not feel like answering all her questions.

The rest of the afternoon was spent between homework, violin practice , and messing with chemistry did go down for dinner , and as expected was bombarded by questions from Mrs. Hudson. Around 8o'clock there was a knock at the door, Sherlock knew who it was by the tone of the knock. Without waiting for a response Mycroft walked in to his little brother's bed room. After dodging the stuffed smurf that came flying t his head ,Mycroft informed his brother it was time for his bath.

"No."

"You heard me , Sherlock, now come take your bath."

"No."

"Alright I've had enough of this!" Mycroft grabbed his brother off the bed and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Of course this angered Sherlock , he began kicking and flailing his arms around , his cries for Mrs. Hudson were ignored. He was unwilling carried to the bathroom , Mycroft slammed and locked the door.

"Get undressed and get in the tub."

"You can't make me!" Apparently Mycroft took that as a challenge as he then began aggressively pulling at Sherlock's clothes despite the resistance and cries of ' I can have you arrested for this'. It was when Mycroft was taking off Sherlock's trousers that Sherlock took his chance to kick his brother in the face.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!" Mycroft yelled as he nursed his redden cheek.

"Quit acting like you're the boss of me!" Sherlock cried out.

"I'm not trying to be the boss! I'm trying to be your big brother!" After seeing how much anger and rage was in his voice Mycroft grabbed his brother in a tight embrace , and for once there was no resistance from Sherlock , but he still didn't return the hug. "You used to be so sweet! Always asking me to read to you and all those nights after dad died when you couldn't sleep alone and you crawled in bed with me, what happened to you? You're too young to be so alone all the time. Today some actually wanted to be your friend but you turned him down…"

Sherlock remained silent he just let Mycroft words sink in. When Mycroft eventually did let go of his brother all he did was remained Sherlock to wash his hair and then simply walked out of the bathroom. Sherlock had always been alone , but this was the first time he actually felt it.

He didn't worry too much though. Things had been this was ever since the death of their father , their mother had decided to travel the world , alone, which left the two boys with only Mrs. Hudson to care for them. Ever since Mycroft had taken it on himself to be Mum , Dad, and brother to Sherlock. They would have falling outs like this one , one day and the next day be throwing sugar cubes at each other at breakfast.

Sherlock finished his bath , dried his hair and changed into his pajamas. Before he went to bed he stopped at the third door on the left which was slightly ajar.

"G'night Mycrot."

"Good night….Curly- Shirley."

"Hate you."

"Love you to."

The next day went on much like the previous one , although Mycroft did walk with his brother this time. Once they reached the bus stop Sherlock sat where he had the day before while Mycroft stood over to the side talking with some friends. The bullies didn't dare get near Sherlock when Mycroft was around so Sherlock was able to wait for the bus peace. John showed up just before the bus left and took a seat next to Sherlock.

They talked some on the bus , light chit chat like yesterday. They didn't really have a chance to talk during class, although John quickly saw why Sherlock didn't have any friends by the way he corrected them at every opportunity. They almost didn't get a chance to eat lunch together, a girl from another class ,Irene, grabbed Sherlock by the arm and practically dragged him away while she kept insisting they should have lunch. Much to john's delight Sherlock pulled himself free and sat with john.

"My birth day is this Saturday." Said john as he and Sherlock ate, " I'm not really having a party , but dad said we could have a big dinner and cake, and my sister and Nana are coming to visit. If you want to come over…you can."

" I'll see if I can." Sherlock had been invited to a few birthday parties in the past , he never went to any of them because he couldn't stand 90% of the other kids who would be there. Even a few months ago when he had his birthday the only person he invited was Mrs. Hudson. However , John had just said the only people that would be there would be his sister, Nana and father so maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

At break they sat in the same spot as yesterday , even though John's leg was a little better he chose to sit with Sherlock. John pulled out a red spiral bound note book and wrote down his address and phone number and gave it to Sherlock. Sherlock folded the paper and put it in his pocket, before john could put his note book away Sherlock was able to make several deductions about it.

"You like to write stories don't you? Mostly fantasy stories , some inspired by the works of J.R.R Tolkien ,I saw 'The Hobbit' in your satchel, the rest are just glorified adaptations of your everyday life…am I right?"

"Spot on." John said trying to sound as impressed as he was. Sherlock decided to further the conversation by asking to read some. John was overjoyed by the request, stating that no one as has ever asked to read his stories , not even his Nana who encouraged him to start writing. Sherlock flipped to a random story and began reading , they weren't that long , 7 pages at most, and Sherlock actually found himself enjoying them.

_The dark tunnel seemed to go on forever as the little hobbit groped his way around the corner. He saw a light and took off running at once hoping he had found the was out. He was sad then terrified when he saw that the light actually led to a lair of trolls arguing among themselves. _

Sherlock never really got into the fantasy genre, and the stories were obviously written by a child , but something about the way John told the story that made him want to read more.

"I've written quite a lot actually," john said as Sherlock handed back the note book ,he was a fast reader and finished in about ten minutes." I have several other note books at home , I've written about knights , ghosts , dragons , my favorite is one where a dog meats the loch ness monster, pirates , soldiers-"

"Did you say pirates?" Sherlock piped up at the mention of pirates.

"Yeah , several actually , if you come over Saturday , I'll let you read them."

The rest of the week went on much like that. The boys would sit together on the bus , eat lunch together , spend break together , and at the end of the day ride the bus to their stop. Sherlock actually found it kind of nice to have someone to interact with , a fact which surprised Sherlock greatly.

Soon Saturday came around and Sherlock had decided that he would go to john's house. Mrs. Hudson was beside herself in joy. She spent almost all morning and afternoon getting him ready picking out his outfit , combing his hair , and fussing over everything. By the time Mrs. Hudson finished her fussing over Sherlock's sueit and hair , it was time for them to leave. Sherlock gave the paper with John's address to Mrs. Hudson , who insisted she take Sherlock to John's house.

They arrived just before four ,Mrs. Hudson didn't stop adjusting Sherlock's bow tie until John answered the door. There was a bright flash from Mrs. Hudson's camera, and after the boys recovered their sight, the old care taker left and Sherlock went inside. It was a good size house , it was obvious they had just moved in but it still felt welcoming. He was first introduced to John's father ,a tall imposing man that was obviously military.

" Nana and Harry are running late , do you want to go up to my room and play while we wait?" John offered when he saw how uncomfortable Sherlock was with his father's constant questioning. Sherlock quickly accepted the offer and all but ran to the stairs. He was almost to the top when he relised that John was still on the 3rd step. Although John's leg had been getting better , climbing the stairs was still a bit difficult.

"Would you like some help?" it was obvious that he needed some but Sherlock knew if he just went down there John would just brush him off. "No , no I'm good.." John brushed him off anyway. Sherlock knew it was because of John's desire to please his father, his suspicions were confirmed when he heard john's father from the bottom of the stairs.

" Quit acting john you were walking just fine a minuet ago. It can't be that bad just suck it up."

Sherlock could see the pain on John's face as he forced himself up the stairs. When john's father wasn't looking Sherlock held out his hand and John gratefully accepted it . There were only two rooms upstairs, John's room and the bath room. John was about to explain why his sister didn't have a room , but Sherlock explained it first.

Sherlock could see the pain on John's face as he forced himself up the stairs. When john's father wasn't looking Sherlock held out his hand and John gratefully accepted it . There were only two rooms upstairs, John's room and the bath room. John was about to explain why his sister didn't have a room , but Sherlock explained it first.

"She was sent to live with your grandmother because ever since the death of your mother she has turned into a party animal , mostly just for attention, getting drunk , breaking curfew and things of that nature till the point where your father couldn't Handel it anymore and sent her away….am I right?"

John nodded , while what Sherlock said was true, but hearing it from one else hurt a little. He pushed his feelings aside and pushed open the door to his room. It was a small clean room with lots of action figures, and a stout book shelf over flowing with small novels and note books. Despite the cleanliness of the room Sherlock was able to make several deductions , but he decided to save them for later. Sherlock reached into the pocket of his blazer and pulled out a small rectangle wrapped up in blue tissue paper.

"Hear ," he held it out to john " It's a birthday present. It's not much , but I thought you'd like it."

John accepted the gift and thanked Sherlock , he tore off the tissue paper and saw a beautiful leather journal. John started thanking Sherlock again stating that it was amazing and he couldn't wait to use it. The journal its self was actually pretty plane, it was thick , tan , and had a small latch , it didn't even cost that much, but to someone who had only tattered note books to write in it was amazing.

John laid his gift on his desk , and went over to his book shelf and pulled out one of the old note books he handed it to Sherlock stating it had all his pirate stories in it . Sherlock rolled the note book up and stuck it in his deep pocket. The boys played in Johns room for about an hour until they were called down By john's father. Sherlock was slightly surprised that he was actually a little upset that their playing was cut short.

Sherlock was introduced to Nana Watson , an old skinny woman who didn't hesitate to give ' little Johnny's friend ' a hug. Next he met Harry , the first thing he noticed that she had not only been but was one shot away from being drunk, remembering his manners though, he said nothing on the matter.

Dinner was quite and awkward , John was the first to break the silence by talking about school. He knew what he was saying was falling on deaf ears but continued on in the hopes of salvaging the dinner. Eventually though he ran out of things to say and the silence once again fell over the dinner. There was an unspoken gratefulness when the dinner was finally over. Nana Watson brought out the cake , they sung to John and he blew out the candle.

A soon as the cake was finished Nana Watson and Harry left , John hugged his nana good bye and just barely acknowledged his sister. "See ya, Harry." Was all he said as she walked out of the house.

"Thanks for coming , even though we're technically not real friends..." John said , Sherlock looked up from the note book he was reading , for a split moment Sherlock had forgotten their deal about not being friends just companions. Sherlock smiled and thanked John for inviting him. Mycroft arrived just minutes later to walk Sherlock home.

The first thing Sherlock noticed as he walked into the living room was the new picture frame on the mantel. It was the picture Mrs. Hudson had taken earlier of John and Sherlock .The boys were both in their suites standing side by side in John's doorway Sherlock wasn't very photogenic , and this picture proved it , john had a cheesy smile that made his eyes look too small. Sherlock chuckled to himself and grabbed the frame off the mantel and took it into his room where he placed it on the shelf above his bed. Sherlock wasn't sure why he wanted the picture in his room, he just felt like it should be there.

Sherlock stretched out on his bed and went back to reading the note book John had given him. He was so absorbed in his reading he almost didn't hear Mrs. Hudson walk into his room and sit down on the edge of his bed.

"So, did you have fun with your friend Shirley?" The old woman asked good maturely, Sherlock thought it was more like a teenage girl looking for gossip, " He seemed like such a sweetie , you should invite him over. Wouldn't' t that be nice?"

"We're not friends, Mrs. Hudson" Sherlock informed his care taker " were just companions , we don't have friends." Mrs. Hudson nodded and muttered " I see , I see." Sherlock could tell by her tone that she didn't believe him , and as the days went on and the boys spent more time together Sherlock also began to wonder how much truth there really was behind that statement.

**So this is the first of Three chapters, I hope it didn't seem too rushed or drawn out. Just to warn you , I haven't even began working on the second chapter , it took me about two weeks to write this one and starting Monday I have band camp until school starts along with after school rehearsals. Marching season will end the last week end in October , while I don't think it will take me that long to finish the story ( let alone upload a second chapter) I just want to warn you , it will still probably be a while.**

**Thanks for reading**

**R&R**


End file.
